


A Long Weekend

by Big_Diesel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Bed & Breakfast, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Breakfast in Bed, Comedy, Creampie, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Room Service, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Vacation, Vanilla, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: It’s never easy being a coach and devoted husband to a world-renowned ice skater. It’s never easy to keep up with his schedules, appearances, and competitions. All Victor wants is some sleep and relaxation. It was through the advice of Yuuri that they spend the weekend at a resort to get that rest and relaxation. How can Victor put it nicely to his beloved that, besides his commitment to Yuuri’s career that Yuuri is also the cause of his exhaustion due to his clinginess and his insatiable appetite he calls a sex drive? It’s going to be a long weekend for this coach/devoted husband.





	1. Where Should We Start?

The Valencia was such an amazing hotel that Yuuri wouldn't have been surprised to see a stay there offered as a prize on a television game show. It was tucked away in a crescent-shaped cove with miniature villas spread out along the beach and a low-rise reception area almost lost in a miniature jungle of exotic shrubs and flowers. There was a doughnut-shaped swimming pool with a bar in the inner ring and stools poking up just above the level of the water. The whole place seemed to be asleep. This was certainly true of the few guests Yuuri could see, lying motionless on sun beds.

Yuuri closed the curtains, allowing the darkness to set in the hotel room. He turned around to see Victor lying on his back. He smiled as he saw his better Russian half trying to catch a second wind. His face displayed exhaustion. Yuuri didn't blame him for it was his idea of having a brief getaway for a couple of days in the first place.

The skater walked gracefully to the bed, making room to adjust himself beside Victor. Victor didn't flinch. His hard body lied there like a implanted log, only to be moved by a force. Yuuri took sharp breaths to synchronized Victor's breathing. The moment he felt it was right, he was going to join him on his chest. He saw the opportunity and lied himself against him.

Victor felt the familiar presence, only releasing a smile when feeling him lying on his chest. Feeling his warmth, his breath hovering only his hand made him think that this getaway was worth it. He grabbed his hand, rubbing through the hair of his little piglet. Victor felt Yuuri's lips kissing his chest, confirming the approval of his touching.

"Victor," asked Yuuri faintly, whispering to not disturb him, but at the same time acknowledging his presence.

"Hey, what is it, dear," replied Victor as he began yawning. He didn't want to be tired. He had just spent the day preparing for their trip to America. Victor had a contact in Los Angeles who was interested in doing a celebrity charity benefit. Since Yuuri was a up-and-coming face, Victor's contact hoped that he can make his presence known at the charity benefit. Also, the contact had a private skating rink to showcase his skills. So in Victor's mind, it was a win-win.

Victor negated those thoughts after Yuuri placed his chin on his sternum. "I know you have been working hard over these last couple of days. I wanted this time off for us to relax, let out some steam, you know."

Victor released a toothy grin. "I can't quite say I have been working hard comparing to the likes of you." He leaned over to kiss his forehead. "No, no, seriously. Thank you for this! It doesn't hurt to get away." He lied back down on his pillow, trying to get some rest. However, feeling Yuuri's softness, he knew that he wanted more. It was confirmed as he felt his head trailing away from his chest.

His cheeks flushed when hearing Yuuri removing his belt. He let out a slight groan when feeling Yuuri unbuttoning his pants, pulling his dick out in the process. "Yuuri, what's…" He was interrupted Yuuri kissed his thigh. "Shh! Relax, sweetie. I don't want you to do anything right now. Continue to lie down for me. I just want to make you feel good. If you are still tired, just close your eyes and rest." Victor felt his dick entering the moist cavern of Yuuri's mouth. He shivered when he felt the blood draining into his once flaccid dick. Yuuri released it, licking the tip while gripping his shaft.

"Just seeing my poor, poor Victor exhausted is making me pout," cried Yuuri. He kissed the tip, releasing his tongue around the phallus. The moment he saw his throbbing member grow, the more excited Yuuri became. "Just relax baby and let me empty your stress. Don't do anything."

Victor confirmed it by displaying a thumbs up. His breathing became ragged. He licked his lips, involuntarily thrusting his hips. Yuuri tightened his mouth so to Victor, it felt like a vacuum. Stroking his hand up and down his length below the head where Yuuri continued suckling and rolling his tongue over the slit. Then nearly swallowing him whole. The skater's nose brushed against the base, and his tongue darted out to roll it around on his sack. Throat working to control his gag reflexes, and simultaneously contracting to add incredible pressure around his entire length.

"God, Yuuri," cried Victor. "How can I get rest if you are making me feel this good?"

Yuuri withdrew his mouth from his dick, allowing the cool air to make Victor flinch. He was tickled, licking his lips as he looked up to Victor. "If I am making you feel this good, then maybe you should wake up."

Yuuri returned to licking Victor's dick, gripping gently on his balls to apply pressure. "I know you are almost there," he purred. "The cat wants the cream, my dear. Please give me the cream!"

Victor gave the final push before he released his seed. The seed spilled all over his stomach. Some got on Yuuri's hands and face. He felt the hotness of his sperm. He pulled some semen from his face. It reminded him of cobbed webs. He licked her fingertip with his sperm. He cooed and judging the expression he was making, Yuuri guessed she was approved.

"Delectable." He continued licking his contents until his fingers were wiped clean. Seeing the mess on his stomach, he came and licked the contents. Yuuri let out displaying that he was satisfied. His body language told Victor to cuddle him as he rested on his chest. Yuuri placed his hands on his chest. Victor went through his hair while Yuuri was making patterns around his chest.

Victor kissed his forehead. "I appreciate that. I really do."

"Glad I can please you, but you already know it is far from over," he purred. He stood over Victor. "We have a few days off to ourselves." He pecked him on the cheek. "And we are going to take each and every moment to satisfy ourselves."

Yuuri got up from the bed. Victor saw as he made his way to the bathroom. "I am going for a shower." He winked as he had his hand on the knob. "The next move is on you." He closed the door, leaving him alone in the room.

He needed rest. He wanted to sleep. However, he just couldn't say no to his adorable piglet. He sighed heavily as he reached for the phone. He pressed a few buttons before putting the phone around his ear. "Good evening, I am calling from Room 402. I am requesting room service. I would like to see if you have any energy drinks available."

_This is going to be a long weekend._


	2. Shall We Go Swimming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a kink that he wants to try with Victor. Can Victor make it despite his exhaustion? Find out in this chapter.

Victor contacted room service as his beloved was taking a shower. He slapped his face a few times to wake himself up. He knew he was overdoing it. The day before their spontaneous weekend plans, the coach was spending an all-nighter to get things straighten out for their Detroit trip. When he had finally arrived home and managed to get a few minutes rest, the exalted, excited Yuuri came running to embrace and dote on his husband. Yuuri sat on his lap, cushioning to him with some good news for the two. It was then Victor was surprised with tickets to the Valencia resort. It wasn't even ten minutes before he packed his bags and hailing a taxi to the resort.

Victor has been wide awake for over twenty-four hours. Feeling the heaviness of his eyelids and constant smacking of his lips, he was ready for lights out. He nodded a bit before hearing the knock on the door. He slapped himself again to wake up. He walked to the door where he was met with room service.

The man supplied him with two cans of Red Bull energy drink and a shot of an espresso. He thanked the gentleman, providing him with a tip before closing the door. He looked to the ceiling, whispering a prayer before consuming the two cans of energy drinks. He decided to save the shot of espresso for later. He shook himself. He jumped a little before making his entrance to the bathroom. He was already pulling off his clothes the moment he entered the bathroom.

The sound of the shower was filling the room. It was calm, tranquil. Enough for Victor to sleep while he was standing. He turned as he saw Yuuri standing in his naked glory. He released a smile, allowing the soap suds creating a river as it drifted from his chest to his groin. Victor bit his lip as he felt the blood rushing to his dick. He was now in the mood.

Yuuri giggled. "Glad you can finally join me," he said while moaning. "I was beginning to feel quite lovely." He took sharp breaths, leading his finger to his ass, sliding it within his cavern. "Wanting to be entered, but nothing to help me feel the inch."

Victor stammered, but Yuuri took him by his hand. "Shh! Relax!" Yuuri told Victor as he grabbed his dick, already rubbing at the shaft. "I know you this piece of ass, don't you." Yuuri licked his lips, which made Victor moaned as his phallus was being pinched, which he enjoyed. Yuuri drew closer to his ear. "Since this is our getaway, I think it is important I tend to your duties." He finished the sentence by licking his earlobe. "There is a present I left for you on the sink."

Victor followed his instruction. As he left, Yuuri spanked his ass. Victor walked to the sink and he saw a plastic bag. On it, he sees a swimsuit in the bag. He picks it up and it is a girl's one piece. The color of it is blue. Judging by the size of the swimsuit, Victor knows that it is going to be a tight fit. "I am going to guess that you might want me for a swim?"

The ice skater remained standing, staring at Victor. He pursed his lips and tilted her torso to Victor. "I would like it better on you. Especially when it is slick and wet." Yuuri purred to him. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Check inside of the bag. I have something else. If I am saying it correctly, the French call it a  _lagniappe._ "

Victor saw that it was a black wig. He looked to his husband. "Is this what you want to do? A crossdressing kink?"

"Why not," questioned Yuuri. "I always wanted to try it with a  _girl_. Now, quit stalling and put it on, baby." Yuuri stepped out of the shower. "Now, step inside. Get it nice and wet for me," he purred. "Now, I am going to step out for a bit." He came to Victor and kissed him on the lips. "I will be right back. Until then, get yourself comfortable." He closed the door and left Victor alone.

He went inside of the stand-in shower and closed it. The warm water widened his eyes. He was taken aback and turn the nozzle on the shower to make it suitable enough to at least feel some kind of expression.

He allowed the water to caress his hair and the top part of his body. He staggered a little as he puts on the one piece swimsuit for Yuuri. Victor was right. The swimsuit was tight-fitted as it enveloped his chest, his crotch, and his butt. He turned red by the feeling of its tightness. That alone was stirring some arousal from him as his breath became labored. The warmness of the shower dripped around him, making him become sensitive. His dick makes a bulge on his swimsuit. The straps are indenting on his shoulders. His nipples making contact on the swimsuit made him have thoughts of touching himself. He placed a hand on one of his chest and rubbed it gently. He did light scrapes on his chest with his nail before flicking it a couple of times. That alone was causing his dick to press hard against the fabric. He wanted to go further but stopped. He wasn't going to exert too much energy.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you ready," asked Yuuri cheeringly.

"Yeah, I am," answered Victor.

He entered the bathroom and closed the door. He glanced at Victor, admiring how attractive he looked. He was impressed on how permissible he was to do what he asked. Yuuri thought Victor wanted him to have a good time. It wasn't often when Yuuri played a dominant role. His eyes widen when peeping at his erection against his swimsuit. He felt a surge coming from his dick. He was taken aback. However, he mustered as much as he could to get himself together. Victor was shocked when Yuuri had a video camera with him.

Victor covered his face. "Yuuri, what the hell?"

He giggled. "Sorry, just for our personal files, you know." He winked. "Trust me. This is for us. No one is going to watch." Yuuri put it on the mantle, in a position to view all of the scenes.

He stepped inside of the shower. He seemed amused by the tension on his shoulders, edging behind him; leaving barely an inch of distance between the pair.

Victor coughed awkwardly, unsure of what he is supposed to do.

"Shh!" Yuuri whispered in his ears. "Just relax. I am not going to hurt you. Just let the warmness of the shower soothe your worries." He took a nip on his earlobe, which makes him flinch. "Let me also soothe your worries."

From the corner of her eye, Victor's face was beet red. He heard his breath becoming labored, making Yuuri excited. Slowly, he reached around Victor and cusps his palm around his chest. Victor sightly moaned. Yuuri proceeded to caress his chest. The fabric of the swimsuit and his touch caused his nipple to erect. Suddenly, he feels a pinch of his other nipple. Yuuri tugs while he bites his neck. Victor staggered, but his legs kept Victor from collapsing.

"Does this feel good," asked Yuuri while speaking in English. "Do you like it when I squeeze your tits?"

Victor's breath shortened. He was unable to speak. Not getting the answer he received, he glided his hand to his dick and pinched the phallus.

Victor yelped, only exciting Yuuri as he continued to rub his dick with his firm grip. "Answer my question, my pet. Do you feel good. Answer me, Hiro. Do. You. Feel. Good?"

"Yes." Victor managed to say. He tilted his head back, showing his face to Yuuri. He blushed. "God, you look amazing. Your face is dashing. Your body. Your everything. You are just cream waiting to be melt." He looked down at Victor's dick. "Speaking of cream. I think it is about time you fap some of your own." He let go of his dick.

"Turn around," Yuuri said.

Victor did what he was told.

"Stroke for me," Yuuri commanded. "Stroke your dick through your swimsuit and come for me."

Victor stood back as the shower continues to run. He felt the water from the nozzle on his body as he uses his hand to massage his dick.

At the beginning, they were light, gentle strokes. Meanwhile, Victor kneels and puts his hand in his ass. Fluid seeps from his cavern, making her till his hidden valley more. His nipples were becoming hard. However, leaving it unattended intensified the rush as he digged both of her hands into his ass and on his dick, respectively.

His pants became louder. Victor's pants became louder. "Faster," Yuuri screamed. He did. He leaned against the wall stroking his dick through his swimsuit. The friction and the precum was becoming more than he can bear. He started to moan. The more he stroked the louder he became.

"It's okay, my pet." Yuuri continued to till his ass while licking his lips. "Nothing turns me than seeing you come. Work that dick!"

"Yes," Victor said as he continued.

"I am coming," Yuuri screamed. He climaxed as semen sprayed from his dick to the shower floor. Pleasure spilled throughout his body as he continued to jerk his dick until all of his milk would come out. It was over. His pleasure ebbed and he dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

Although the shower continued to run, there was silence between the pair. Victor looked at Yuuri as he was caught in the rapture. Victor tried to reach to him before Yuuri extended his hands and wrapped his tender lips around him. Yuuri pulled on his tongue with his teeth, forcing it inside of his mouth. The kiss lasted for a few moments before Yuuri breaks it.

Victor leaned over and coughed loudly. He was out of breath, exhausted, and feeling overheated from the shower. He stepped out of the shower and went to the sink. He turned on the water from the faucet to cool off. Suddenly, he felt Yuuri wrapping around him.

"We are not finished yet," he said. He kissed him on his neck while placing his hand inside of the swimsuit where his ass is located. He thrusted two fingers inside while Victor leaned over the sink. It surprised him and tried to resist. However, he uses her other hand to cover his dick.

"We are not finished yet," Yuuri said. "You have yet to come yourself." He added.

Victor looked at the ceiling with a blank stare.

 _This is_   _ **definitely**_   _going to be a long weekend._


	3. So, You Pitch and I What!?

"We are not finished yet," he said. He kissed him on his neck while placing his hand inside of the swimsuit where his ass is located. He thrusted two fingers inside while Victor leaned over the sink. It surprised him and tried to resist. However, he uses her other hand to cover his dick.

"We are not finished yet," Yuuri said. "You have yet to come yourself." He added.

Victor looked at the ceiling with a blank stare.

Yuuri giggled, feeling delightful as a charming schoolgirl when learning their crush returned their affections. He thrusted further into Victor's cavern, spreading his hole gently, but at the same with force that would alert his husband. Victor tried his hardest to resist his hands, but the more he did it, the more he become aroused. After a few moments, he stopped. He pulled from his ass, licking his juices in the process.

"Yummy," the ice skater pulled. "Bitter, yet oh so gently sweet. Reminds of me the finest chocolate that we have tried when we visited the winery back in Spain." He extended his hands to Victor. "Want to have a taste?"

Victor's shaking his head was his confirmation of no. He was panting loudly. He was tired. The heat was getting to him. When he thought they were finished, Yuuri returned with a smile on his face.

"Vicki, Vicki," he said in a sing-song. He had a dick-shaped lollipop. He swayed it in the air, giving his beloved a wink. He did not take his eyes off of it as Yuuri stroked it gradually at the shaft.

Yuuri moaned; rubbing his dick gently as she waves it in his direction. She is dying of anticipation whereas he stands in disbelief.

"This is your lollipop," she says with absoluteness. "The one that you are going to suck and fuck and nut. Consider it to be an aid with the real thing. A treat for my sweet."

"You can't be serious," asked Victor as he raised an eyebrow.

"Au contraire mon frere," said Yuuri. "I want us to feel good. It isn't option I give pleasure, so it is my turn." He put the lollipop around Victor's lips. Stroking it gently. "I want this for us. Look at it as a sweet and tart. Hehe!"

Victor looked to the ceiling. "Fine! Just take it easy with me. Okay?"

"Yay," yelped Yuuri. "I love you so much!"

"I know you do, my little piglet. I love you too!" He saw Yuuri putting the lollipop to his dick. Victor his calm. However, it can seen that his lips were quivering. Yuuri smirked at the sight of seeing that. Victor rubbed the tip against his lips. In an instance, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's hips and began sucking on his dick.

He bobbed up and down with great force. Yuuri stood in wonder as he sees his beloved sucking on his dick. There were loud slurping sounds. It can be heard going to his throat. The look in his eyes as he sucked on Yuuri's dick showed that he knew what he was doing.

Yuuri massaged his hair, pulling it and stroke it while he continued to suck. "That's it. Suck on my lollipop like a good boy." Yuuri murmured, but displayed a warm smile.

He becomes astounded when he saw Victor stroking his dick. Seeing that caused him to thrust deeper into Victor's mouth.

"That's right. Work that mouth pussy, my pet. Stroke, stroke, stroke." Yuuri imitated the hand motions of playing with a dick. "Fap, fap, fap for your master. Yes, suck my fat cock, you bitch."

The taste of lollipop, along with Yuuri's precum mixed together was giving Victor a headache. However, he was caught in the pleasure to care. He was grateful of consuming those energy drinks beforehand. Victor continued stroking his dick and sucking Yuuri's dick until he spurted inside of his swimsuit. He cringed a couple of times before taking out Yuuri's dick out of his mouth.

"Very good," Yuuri told Victor. "Well done, I am proud of you." He gives him a peck on the cheek before patting on his head. "I really didn't get a chance to cum, but that is okay. Now it is time for the main event." Yuuri tossed the lollipop in the sink.

He stood up and positioned himself to the sink. He adjusted the swimsuit and spreaded his ass open as he offered himself to Yuuri. "Are you ready to fuck my ass pussy?"

"Con gusto, my love." Without hesitation, he rubbed his dick against his ass. He spat on it to give it lubrication. "Don't worry," Yuuri cooed. "I am going to take you to heaven."

"Be my angel then, bitch!" Victor respond with a sting.

Something was stirring in him. Even it surprised Yuuri, making him hesitate. It wasn't often that was the giver instead of the receiver. Nevertheless, Yurri slided his dick into Victor's cavern, causing him to yelp loudly. He grabbed the sink for posture as he began fucking his ass. The sound of his hips hitting his ass was prominent. Their moans created a harmonious unison with each other. Yuuri's hands slipped below Victor, caressing his balls as he still rubbed rapidly through his walls.

"Take it easy," he said.

"I want to, but your ass feels so good," Yuuri responded. "It is like your ass is made to be fucked."

"Please take it easy," he said again. This time in a sense of a demand.

Victor felt his insides being handled by her dick. As Yuuri continued to fuck him, his dick rubs against the sink, exciting it. It did not go without notice from her. "Aww, is your dick feeling left out?"

Yuuri took her hands from his balls and roughly strokes him. "You feel amazing, Victor." Yuuri tried to manage to say in between moans, but that became overwhelming with him and Victor as well.

"Tell me that you love my cock!"

"I love your cock!"

"Tell me how it feels."

"My ass is burning. It is hot, but simmering with pleasure."

"That's a good boy." Yurri thrusted deeper to where his prostate is located. "There it is, the sweet spot."

Victor hesitated, knowing that he was close to climax.

"Tell me that you are a naughty slut." Yuuri spanked his ass.

"I am a naughty slut."

"God, I wish this was a real pussy so I can nut inside of you. Just imagine my fat seed impregnating your rosebud."

"Whatever keeps you happy, my master piglet."

"That is right. I am your fucking master, you bitch." He gripped his dick. "Now come for me."

The final thrust he gives Victor surged him to climax. He spurted inside of his swimsuit. He screamed as he is now caught in the pleasure. Yuuri continued until he spurted, depositing his seeds inside of Victor's rosebud. Yuuri shivered in pleasure as he continues to stroke Victor's dick post-ejaculation.

Yuuri exhaled loudly until he can no longer feel any pleasure. He pulled out her dick from his ass and dropped to the floor. They were now both exhaling loudly. Neither could tell what was water from sweat from the bathroom.

Eyeing Victor's semen, he crawled to him and began licking up his semen.

He lapped up his semen as he remained standing. He moans quietly as she finishes partaking anything left from his soiled swimsuit. When he was done, he chewed on it like it was gum.

Yuuri got up and gave him a kiss. They exchanged tongues as well as semen. Yuuri broke the kiss, swallowing the contents. He grabs Victor's throat, instructing him to swallow as well. He did.

"You were amazing as always, Victor" said Yuuri.

He did not respond. He was still out of breath. Yuuri opened the door to make it cooler. He left for a moment, then returned to give him a glass of water. Victor took the water and quickly gulped it down. "Thanks," he uttered. As he is still panting, he said, "You still want to go another round?"

Yuuri shook his head. "After what we had, I think we are done tonight."

They remained on the bathroom floor. Yuuri rested his head on his chest while rubbing his hands over Victor's cum-soaked swimsuit. He gave him a few light pecks on his stomach. Victor looked away, but did rest his hand on his little piglet's head.

A few minutes later, Victor was out of the bathroom. This time, he was in his pajamas. The clock on the nightstand displayed a few minutes after nine in the evening. That suited him as he was ready to climb into bed. Meanwhile, Yuuri sat on the floor, watching their homemade video from earlier.

"God," groaned Victor. "Can you have a hard on for another night. C'mon, let's get to bed."

"Aww," pouted Yurri. "I wanted to go to the club tonight. The Valencia has an amazing bar from what I was told."

Victor yawned. "We can go to the club some other time. Let's go to bed." He patted the bed, urging Yuuri to join him. "We can rest and go out tomorrow."

Yuuri jumped on the bed, pouting his lips while taking off his glasses. "Victor, dear, I want us to have a great time. C'mon, it's isn't everyday where we can be alone and without distraction."

Victor furrowed his eyebrows to his husband. "Wasn't our little show enough? C'mon! I am only one Victor. Can we just sleep."

Yuuri got on his knees and put his hands in a prayer position. "Please, please, please, Victor. Just for a little bit. I promise it won't be too long. Just to have a little fun. Please."

Victor hated when Yuuri was in that mode, knowing that he couldn't refuse his pretty, pitiful doe-eyed face. He sighed, taking Victor by his chin. He clicked his tongue. "Ok, just for a little…" It was interrupted when Yuuri kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, baby. You're the best!"

Yurri jumped from the bed and ran into the closet. He pulled a wardrobe and ran into the bathroom. "I am going to change. Be right back, darling."

He started unbuttoning his pajamas. He was grateful to have a pair of clothes for nightlife wear. He spied the shot of espresso he had from earlier. "It is moments like this when I wish I were single or a girl myself."

_This is_ _ **definitely, definitely**_   _going to be a long weekend._

He looked to the ceiling and took his shot of espresso.


End file.
